Old Conquest Arc
The Old Conquest Arc is the 20 Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the search for the Goddesses and Vintage's master plan. Prologue Old Hell plan According to Diana and Haqua, Old Hell's function from the beginning is the place to purifiy the human soul so that Heaven can put the soul back into a human body. But then, the Old Hell begun to be corrupted, they made use of the evil within the soul by feeding those souls (dead and living) with wicked feelings in order to fatten the soul. The Old Hell then released the evil energy to piece through Heaven and enacted a dreadful plan that destroy Heaven and turn Earth into a soul farm. New Hell intervention and The Civil War When the loyalists of the Old Hell begun their wicked plan, there were some of the Devil that didn't share those ideas. They formed a new group and begun to intervene Old Hell's plan which eventually lead to the Civil war. But the New Hell themselves couldn't gained advantage against their wicked and powerful opponent and the War between them has reached a new extreme. Seeing that, the Heaven decided to co-operated in silent with the New Devil, in order to do that, Heaven sent 6 Jupiter Goddesses to begin their counter-attack. Almage Machina battle The battleground where Docrow gained the title "Hero of Amalge Machina". It also the place where the violence of the Civil War has became uncontrollable. In order to put an end to the unending struggle, the Jupiter Goddesses decided to perform a ritual to seal Old Hell's loyalists at East Fortress Greda. The goddesses sacrificed success to seal Old Hell's loyalists but it also costs the New Hell a high price: * The Hell's surface are no longer livable, so all the structure of the New Hell have to float above. * Some of the New Hell veterans lost their artificial body in the War * The New Hell faces with the power shortage problem. New Hell's Crisis and the Rise of Vintage After the War, New Hell was founded, but their government begun to face the new problems: Vintage - the new group that want to revert Hell back to the original. The New Hell has fought and crushed Vintage several times and eventually Vintage decided to go underground. But 10 years before the main story line begun, a massive Weiss has escaped and threatened all New Hell. To counter the new threat, New Hell formed the Runaway Spirit Squad to re-capture the Weiss. But while New Hell is busy to deal with Old Hell's Weiss, Vintage has begun their move by infiltrating deeply to New Hell's government. So far, it appeared that Vintage has overtook a lot of High Ranking Officer in New Hell and have their eyes and ears in the Runaway Spirit Squad. Using the new advantage, Vintage has gained more allies (Horned Devil) and they plan to threaten, and suppress all who is a threat to their plan. The Arc 'Apollo - The Goddess of Art and Music' Return of the Star Idol and the Debut of the Idiot Goddess Kanon Nakagawa, who had just finished her live concert, speaks of two secrets. After the show, Kanon and her manager, Okada, went to the dressing room so that Kanon can get ready for her next performance. But Kanon wants to study for her coming exams, which Okada forgot, so she reschedules some performances while Kanon studies inside the dressing room. But she fell asleep right away because of fatigue, suddenly her reflection inside the mirror woke her up and reminded her to began her study - reveals Kanon's first secret. Kanon at first believed she was hallucinating, but then Apollo - the mirror reflection - explained all she knew so far to Kanon. Kanon was a little disappointed at the fact that Apollo knew a little about the situation, but when Kanon wanted to ask more, her manager steps in and reminded Kanon about the tight schedule which startled Kanon. The next day at school, when everyone began to prepare for the test, Kanon looked at Keima and reveals her second secret. She actually remembers all the time she has been with Keima before. After the test, Kanon went to the rest room while a mysterious girl was looking at her. At the rest room, Apollo reappeared and Kanon then asked Apollo if she could invited someone else to help them which Apollo refused since she didn't want human to get involved. Apollo then teased Kanon about her secret love with Keima but before Kanon could convince Apollo to change her mind, Kanon's fans interrupted them. The next morning, Kanon began to recover her memories about the time when Keima and her being together before, suddenly she stated that she has finally remembered everything. But she also declared that Keima has nothing to do with her anymore. Back to the outside of the studio, the same girl who has followed Kanon at school looking at Kanon's poster with an evil smile. Suspicion and Fear of Evil The next day, Keima and Elsie coincidentally met Diana at school. Diana then told them that she felt a presence of another goddess. While the three of them were having a conversation, Kanon watched them from a distance. Apollo then began to feel a strange presence of someone watching them (Kanon). She then asked Kanon if she saw anyone suspicious. Kanon looks behind in alarm, only to see her fans wishing her a good luck on her test. In the restroom, Kanon and Apollo were having an argument about the presence that Apollo felt. Kanon said that Apollo was worrying too much. Apollo denied it, and quickly replied that the person was not just simply looking at her, but had killing intent as well. Suddenly, Apollo felt the presence again, and withdrew into Kanon instantly, which frightened her. She then left the restroom to get ready for the next exam, when Kanon heard some footsteps. Terrified, she began to run away, before bumping into Fiore at the door and passing her. Fiore's goddess detector reacted to Kanon, and she says that there really was a goddess inside Kanon. In the classroom, Kanon is still worrying, because Apollo was scared and hiding herself. On the way back to her apartment Kanon was shocked when she saw a window suddenly crack beside her. Thinking that someone was trying to kill her, Kanon runs home and hid in her room. She then tried to contact her manager through her phone, but failed. She then pretended the event never happened and told herself that she was imagining things. The next day at school, Kanon was still uncomfortable and began to have thoughts of contacting the police. She then decided to contact her manager instead during her test, but was scolded by Kodama for using her phone. Noticing the sound of some footsteps, she looked outside the classroom and saw a dark figure. As the figure draw closer, Kanon panicked, screamed, and threw herself at Keima. Shocking the entire class, Kanon embraced Keima tightly. She told Keima that she did not have anyone she could rely on besides him, that she had not forgotten about Keima and that she remembered everything. Confession, then the Assassination of the Goddess Hostess of Music Kanon confesses to Keima right in front of the class that she still loves him. The students go up into an uproar over this confession, while Keima brings Kanon away to a safer spot. When they arrive, Apollo suddenly switches place with Kanon and takes over. She is glad that she has regain more of her power now, but does not wish to let Keima get involved any further. Apollo then runs off before Keima could talk to her. Near the theater, while Apollo is looking for a hiding spot, Fiore captures her with hagoromo from behind. Fiore then takes out a knife that seems to be enchanted with some spell, and declares that she's a part of Vintage. saying that the organization hates the existence of the goddesses, before uses the knife to stab Apollo. Though Fiore succeeded in stabbing the goddess, Apollo sends a warning message into the sky to all other goddesses before "dying". Not knowing what the message says, Fiore runs away, but dropping her skull sensor. After Fiore has escaped, somewhere nearby, Akari and Nikaido stands behind a structure, were watching the whole thing. Nikaido then asks Akari why they are not going to capture the Vintage member which Akari replies that Fiore is only a grunt, therefore she won't be much of use. Though the two wish to intervene, they let Keima take care of the goddess situation. Keima and Elsie arrives near the theater, only to see a dying Kanon. As Elsie panics, Keima tries to remove the dagger, but he is unable to hold it. Elsie notices that the dagger is enchanted with magic from Hell. She contacts Haqua for help, while Keima feels guilty that he did not notice that Kanon had a goddess. They then plan to take Kanon to Keima's house before the other Vintage members could arrived Plans to Revive the Cursed Goddess Keima and Elsie took Kanon(Apollo) to their house while they called Tenri(Diana) to come over. Elsie was crying and screamed that Kanon is dead while Haqua said that she's still alive. Diana tried to talk to Apollo since they finally met, but did not get a response. Diana said to Apollo to hang in there as Keima watched the girls trying to save Kanon. Haqua tried to pull out the dagger, but failed. Elsie said if that Haqua can't pull it out, she can't either. Diana said that she give it a try. As Diana tried to pull the dagger, the sensor the Elsie brought had a reaction and Diana was attacked by the dagger. Diana said that it was impossible since the dagger is enchanted with magic from Old Hell. Elsie was shocked to hear "Old Hell", as Diana knew the magic since it was used for assassination by the Weiss. Haqua told them that magic from Old Hell was forbidden and that jail would be the punishment for atleast using it. Elsie said if a Weiss had already revived, as Haqua told her not to tell things like that. Haqua saw the dagger's mark and told them that the mark of the dagger was from Vintage. Diana asked what is Vintage as Haqua told her that it is an illegal organization aimed to restore Old Hell. She also said that those people might use magic from Old Hell. But her main concern was that how did the dagger made it into the human world. Elsie was confused at what she said as Haqua told them that only the Runaway Spirit Squad can only come to the human world. Haqua said that there must be a traitor from the squad, because the main objective of the Runaway Spirit Squad was to capture the Weiss. Diana had a bad feeling after what has happened. Elsie asked if they can save Kanon, which Haqua said that it was impossible since they can't pull the dagger out. Haqua said that a normal human would have consumed their power and died already since assassination magic was extremely powerful and that this magic also exists in New Hell. She said that she can endure it because of the power of the goddess, but it won't last forever. Haqua lastly said that she will then die, and in worst cases, become an undead. Elsie doubted that Kanon will become an undead but Haqua said that it was inevitable. Diana was saddened because even though she has finally met Apollo, her condition was in critical shape. As the group was in silence for awhile, Keima suddenly said to not stop there. He asked how much time does Kanon have left. As Keima told them that they have had already a fair share of drama, he wants to proceed by exchanging information. Keima then said that after acquiring the important information, the options will change. But Haqua told him why was he talking like that. He said that it's too early to talk about death or becoming an undead as Haqua punched him saying to listen. Elsie told Keima that he was too cold, and that he wasn't paying attention at all. Elsie asked to Keima to try to help Kanon because Kanon loves him. But Keima said that helping her also depends on the conditions. He then said that they must gather all available information. Haqua screamed at Keima as she told him that a persons life is on the line and that this was not a game. Keima answered that this really isn't a game, and that if Kanon dies, she will never be coming back, and that is the reason why they have to save her no matter what. He also said that they were racing against time, and that they need to save their panic and depression when Kanon is about to die. Diana said that Kanon should be fine for 2-3 days, and asked Haqua to confirm it. Haqua said it was correct, and that the rate of miasma was spreading, she said that Kanon might have a week to live. Haqua said that after the miasma engulfs her body, she will die along with the goddess. Keima understood that Kanon still has a week. He then told them that New Devils were useless against the magic from Old Hell and that the power of the goddess can give them a chance to save Kanon. Diana then said that he saw her trying to pull the dagger and failed, but Keima asked what would happen if she had help from another goddess. Diana was shocked by this, and she answered that they can do almost anything if they find another goddess. But she also said that finding a goddess within a week is impossible and that may take months to find. Keima understanded it and told them that he will find a goddess within a week. Keima also said that if they prefer, he would find all of them. Elsie doubted Keima since he said that so easily. Elsie asked how was he planning to do it. Keima said that 'there's always a chance of success, and that there isn't, he'll just have to make one'. Keima said that Kanon ended up being in critical condition because he wasn't paying attention. He lastly said that he won't fail again. 'Potential Hosts for the Goddesses' Collection of Data and Cover-Up of the Scene The girls asked how would Keima find the goddess, since they haven't found any goddess. Keima showed them a special sensor. Haqua asked what was that as Keima answered that Elsie found it lying on the ground, not far from Kanon. Elsie said that it looks like a runaway sensor, but Haqua told her that it had horns on it. The sensor beeps, in front of Diana. Diana noticed this as Keima said that it reacted to Diana. Keima told them that the white dot indicated her location, and that the sensor was used for detecting goddesses. The girls were shocked, and Keima told them about them talking about Vintage earlier, as he said that they were the ones who stabbed Kanon and that they were trying to revive Old Hell. Keima said that considering the circumstances now, the sensor belonged to Vintage He said that they used the sensor to hunt the goddesses and kill them. Elsie was shocked at this as Keima told them that Vintage must've preventing the resealing of the runaway spirits. He also said that the range of the sensor was poor, and that a few meters away from Diana, it didn't react anymore. Elsie asked if the goddess sensor has the same abilities of a runaway spirit sensor, as Haqua told her that it was a modified version of a runaway spirit sensor and that devils from the Runaway Spirit Squad were helping them. Keima told them that if Vintage was walking around with the goddess sensor, the other goddesses lives will be in danger. Diana told Keima that they will be fine since a warning had been issued. Diana said that the goddesses won't show themselves easily. Keima asked that warning Diana told, as Diana told them to look up in the sky. There was a weird symbol there. Keima asked what was that, as Diana told him that it is the writing of Old Heaven and it says that Hell has betrayed them and said not to trust anyone. Keima heard what Diana said, as he thought of something. Diana told them that Apollo is a medium, the "last so-called oracle". Diana said that her sisters will cautious to anyone who comes near them. Diana also said that it will be also hard for them to reach the goddesses. Diana told Keima if he plans to use the sensor, that option would be out of the question already. Haqua asked how will they find the goddesses as Elsie said that nothing has changed. Diana also told them that the other goddesses would not trust her, since her appearance has changed. Keima told them that sensor was not needed since the beginning, and told them that it's great they are hiding, and that it was one less thing to worry about. As he threw away the sensor, Diana told Keima that she thinks that Keima had already thought of something, and that she will go into hiding for the time being. Diana lastly told Keima to call her if he really needs her power. Keima asked something before she leaves, asking how many sisters does she have. Diana told him that they are six of them: Vulcan, Apollo, Diana, Minerva, Mars and Mercury. Diana said that they are called the "Jupiter Sisters" as Keima confirmed this. Diana told Keima that she is counting on him as she let Tenri take control of Tenri's body again. Keima told Tenri to go home (as he says that there was no reaction) and said if she needed to talk to Diana, go outside in a brightly lit area with no one around, and that only switch with her in an extreme situation. Before Tenri left, Keima told her to contact him if she has something to talk about as Tenri accepted this. Elsie told to Keima that Tenri is very obedient as Keima told her they're biggest problem, time. He told them that Kanon has one week at most and that there are 4 more goddesses. Elsie asked what should they do, as Keima told them to train an idol. Haqua and Elsie was confused at this and asked if Keima wanted to play a game. Keima showed them Kanon's cellphone, and there were 5 missed calls already. He told them that they're probably from Kanon's work since the tests ended today. After Effects of the Confession by the Idol Search for Goddess I: The Wrestling Teacher and Swimming Girl Search for Goddess II: Limiting the Boundaries Search for Goddess III: Initiated Plan of False Confessions - The Running Maiden Search for Goddess IV: Failed Plan of False Confessions - The Lady of the Moon Search for Goddess V: The Silent Bookworm Search for Goddess VI: The Ambituous Prince-ss and the Call from the Normal Girl Search for Goddess VII: Simultaneous After-School Event Search for Goddess VIII: Twin Booking of the Best of Friends Search for Goddess IX: Notebook of the Space-Bookworm 'The Spy' Search for Goddess X: Persistant Prince-ss and the Arrival of a New NPC Search for Goddess XI: Trap for the Spy from Vintage Search for Goddess XII: Counter-measures against the Spy, the Bookworm's New Story, and the Mysterious Doll 'Vulcan - The Goddess of Love and Justice' Search for Goddess XIII: Goddess within the Doll Search for Goddess XIV: Aggressive yet Careful Attack of the Goddess Vulcan Search for Goddess XV: Escape of the Accused, Embrace of the Victim Search for Goddess XVI: Annexation by the Spy, Hardships through the Goddesses Testament and the Wings of Destiny Search for Goddess XVII: Planned Capture of the Hero and the Provoked Wrath of Vulcan Search for Goddess XVIII: Re-Capture of the Persistant and the Reunion of the Heveanly Sisters Search for Goddess XIX: Release from the Dark Spell, Submergence into a Aquatic Slumber Search for Goddess XX: Advance by Diana, After-Care of the Two Goddesses 'Mars - Goddess of War and Punisher of Evil' Search for Goddess XXI: Who's the Manly Hero? Who's the Fine Lady? Search for Goddess XXII: The Cross-Dressed Prince and the Princely Lady Search for Goddess XXIII: Date at an Amusement Park and the Entrance of the War-bound Goddess? Search for Goddess XXIV: Endangering the Princess brings out the Heavenly Being Search for Goddess XXV: Let Everyone Rest, even the Princely Princess and the Godly Prince 'Minerva - Goddess of Wisdom' and Literature Search for Goddess XXVI: Aim to Clear the Misunderstandings Search for Goddess XXVII: Attempt to Comprehend the Misinterpretations of Reality Search for Goddess XXVIII: Failure in Portraying One's Thoughts